In conventional membrane switches, when a key operating block strikes the membrane, a great deal of the collision force is transformed into noise. An addition to this conventional design is implemented by IBM. The change in the conventional design is in the form of an extra layer of auxiliary flexible material (e.g., cloth, rubber, plastic, etc.) between the membrane and the supporting layer to absorb some of the force. Unfortunately, this increases the material cost and adds an unnecessary production expense.